Junichi Tazawa
Junichi Tazawa (born June 6, 1986) is a Japanese professional baseball pitcher with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. Boston Red Sox On December 4, 2008, Tazawa signed with the Boston Red Sox, reportedly for $3 million over three years. After his debut on August 7, 2009, he became the third Japanese player, after Mac Suzuki and Kazuhito Tadano, to play in Major League Baseball without first playing professionally in Japan. On March 22, 2009, Red Sox optioned Tazawa to its AA affiliate, Portland Sea Dogs. After achieving a record of 9-5 in 18 starts with a 2.57 ERA with Portland, Tazawa was promoted to the AAA Pawtucket Red Sox on July 27, 2009. While in Portland, Tazawa was named to the 2009 Eastern League All Star team, was tied in second for total amount of wins, and was tied for third in total strikeouts with 88. On August 7, 2009, Tazawa was activated from Pawtucket after the Red Sox designated John Smoltz for assignment. He made his debut that night against the New York Yankees in Yankee Stadium in the 14th inning. Tazawa was the last pitcher left in the bullpen for the Red Sox. The first batter he faced was countryman Hideki Matsui, who lined out. In the bottom of the 15th, Tazawa surrendered a two-run walk off home run to Alex Rodriguez. Tazawa's first major league start was on August 11, 2009, against the Detroit Tigers. In the first inning of the start Tazawa hit Tigers first baseman Miguel Cabrera in the hand while elevating on a fast ball, to which Tigers starter Rick Porcello retaliated in trying to throw at Victor Martinez. In the next inning Cabrera was forced to leave the game due to his hand continuing to ail him. The first pitch thrown by Porcello in the bottom of the second inning hit Kevin Youkilis causing him to charge the mound clearing both the benches leading to ejections to both Youkilis and Porcello. Tazawa would go on to pitch five innings, winning the game giving up one earned run and striking out six. With his start, Tazawa became the second youngest Japanese pitcher to start in a major league game. Tazawa's second start came against the Texas Rangers. He pitched 5 innings, giving up four runs on 10 hits and 3 walks and taking the loss. In his 3rd start, against the New York Yankees, Tazawa pitched 6 scoreless innings, allowing 8 hits, 2 walks, and striking out 2 in the win. In April 2010, Tazawa underwent Tommy John surgery on his right elbow and was knocked out for the entire 2010 season. He began the 2011 season on the 60-day disabled list but eventually returned to pitch in 3 games for the Red Sox in 2011. Tazawa started 2012 in Triple-A Pawtucket before being called up to Boston on April 18 to replace the struggling Mark Melancon. Tazawa was optioned back to Triple-A on May 1. Tazawa was one of the rare bright spots in a dismal 2012 season, posting a 1.43 ERA in 44 innings. On April 26, 2012 against the Chicago White Sox, Tazawa tossed three scoreless innings for his first career save. In May 2013, Tazawa was named interim closer after injuries to Joel Hanrahan and Andrew Bailey. By the end of July he had settled into the primary right-handed setup role ahead of new closer Koji Uehara. He continued in that role through Boston's run to the World Series championship, including pitching important innings in the ALCS and World Series. In 13 postseason appearances, Tazawa allowed only one run. He earned the win in the decisive Game 6 of the ALCS.